Enslaved
My story is a sad one, but it is one that must be told. So here we go. My family and I lived in the woods, and I would often wonder off to explore the area. I sometimes found cool items and would keep them, my favorite being a pair of sunglasses. I would wear them as I went into the woods, not because I needed them, but because they made me look cool. One day while I was out, I found two others playing in the woods. One of them fell down and almost landed in the lake but luckily I was able to catch him by the leg. The two of them were thankful and we started talking, finding out we had a lot in common. Soon we became quick friends and would meet up in the same place every day to play. Our families didn’t have much in the way of toys or things like that but we somehow found ways to stay happy as we played. We would explore caves, and wouldn’t have to worry because we always had a light to follow. We also played hide and seek in the woods, and we would stick our heads in the lake and see who could hold their breath longer. I would always win that game. We would play all day, and then go home at night ready to meet up the next day. This went on for a few weeks, until the strange man showed up. He appeared out of nowhere one day while we were playing the “hold your breath” and surprised us. He just watched us, and he was kind of odd, so we tried to stay away from him so that if we needed to we could run. But he just stayed under a tree and wrote in his notebook, watching as we played. It was almost dark when he stood up again, and the three of us looked at him. He was holding something in his hand; I didn’t have time to see what it was before he threw it. I was now in a dark place. I was scared and worried. Where is my family? Where are my friends? When will I ever see them again? I wasn’t sure how much time had passed while I was in the dark place, but soon I heard voices. Was I free? Did my parents find me and came to save me? After hearing more voices, I saw a bright light. I looked around, and was happy to see one of my friends, and some people. But these people were monsters. They wanted us to fight each other. Every time they told us to do something, we had to obey for some reason. I don’t know why but we just HAD too. We were forced to bite and scratch each other. I hated these people as they cheered and yell as my friend and I fought. We were in pain, almost killing each other, and they loved it. I had tears in my eyes as I watched my friend fall to the ground. I was told I did a “good job” and was soon in the dark place again. I hated these people more than anything in the world, and I was going to get strong so that I could save my friends. While I was in the dark place, I could hear strange music and then I felt all better. I could hear voices again. I tried to listen to the people talking, but all I could hear was, “Thank you! Your Pokémon are fighting fit! We hope to see you again!” Category:Mindfuck Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story